Lockheed
The Lockheed Corporation (originally Loughead Aircraft Manufacturing Company) was an American aerospace company founded in 1912 which merged with Martin Marietta in 1995 to form Lockheed Martin. History Origins The Alco Hydro-Aeroplane Company was established in 1912 by the brothers Allan and Malcolm Loughead. This company was renamed the Loughead Aircraft Manufacturing Company and located in Santa Barbara, California. In 1926, following the failure of Loughead, Allan Loughead formed the Lockheed Aircraft Company (the spelling was changed to match its phonetic pronunciation) in Hollywood, California. In 1929 Lockheed sold out to Detroit Aircraft Corporation. The Great Depression ruined the aircraft market, and Detroit Aircraft went bankrupt. A group of investors headed by brothers Robert and Courtland Gross, and including Walter Varney bought the company out of receivership in 1932. The syndicate bought the company for a mere $40,000. Ironically, Allan Loughead himself had planned to bid for his own company, but had raised "only" $50,000, which he felt was too small a sum for a serious bid. In 1934, Robert E. Gross was named chairman of the new company, the Lockheed Corporation, which was headquartered at the airport in Burbank, California. The company remained there for many years before moving to Calabasas, California. The first successful construction that was built in any number (141 aircraft) was the Vega, best known for its use to several first- and record setting flights by, amongst others, Amelia Earhart, Wiley Post and George Hubert Wilkins In the 1930s, Lockheed spent $139,400 to develop the L-10 Electra, a small twin-engine transport. The company sold 40 in the first year of production. Amelia Earheart and her navigator, Fred Noonan, flew this plane on their failed attempt to circumnavigate the world in 1937. The Electra also formed the basis for the Hudson bomber, which was supplied to both the British Royal Air Force and the United States military before and during World War II. Its primary role was submarine hunting. Production during World War II At the beginning of World War II, Lockheed — under the guidance of Clarence (Kelly) Johnson, one of the best known American aircraft designers — answered a specification for an interceptor by submitting the P-38 Lightning fighter plane, a somewhat unorthodox twin-engine, twin-boom design. The P-38 was the only U.S. fighter design to be built for the entire duration of the war. It filled ground attack, air-to-air, and even strategic bombing roles in all theatres of the war. The P-38 was responsible for shooting down more Japanese aircraft than any other type during the war; it also participated in the famous mission to kill Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, the mastermind of the Pearl Harbor attack. Also under Johnson, Lockheed developed a larger, less-successful version of the P-38. was developed during World War II and served as both a civilian airliner and a military transport.]] All told, Lockheed and its subsidiary Vega produced 19,278 aircraft during World War II, representing 6% of those produced in the war. This included 2,600 Venturas, 2,750 B-17 Flying Fortresses (built under license for Boeing), 2,900 Hudsons, and 9,000 Lightnings.TIME, January 14, 1946. Postwar production During World War II, Lockheed, in cooperation with Trans-World Airlines (TWA), had developed the L049 Constellation, a radical new airliner capable of flying 43 passengers between New York and London at a speed of 300 mph in 13 hours. Once the Constellation (affectionately called "Connie") went into the production, the military received the first production models. After the war, the airlines received their original orders of Constellations. This gave Lockheed more than a year's head-start over other aircraft manufacturers in what was easily foreseen as the post-war modernisation of civilian air travel. The Constellations performance set new standards which did in fact transform the civilian transportation market, but its signature tri-tail was the result of many of their initial customers not having hangars tall enough for a more conventional tail. Lockheed produced a larger transport, the double-decked R6V Constitution, which was intended to make the Constellation obsolete. However, the design proved underpowered, and only two prototypes were ever built. Skunk Works , which first flew in 1955, provided intelligence on Soviet bloc countries.]] ]] serves as the primary tactical transport for military forces worldwide.]] In 1943, Lockheed began, in secrecy, development of a new jet fighter at its Burbank facility. This fighter, the P-80 Shooting Star, became the first American jet fighter to score a kill. It also recorded the first jet-to-jet aerial kill, downing a MiG-15 in Korea, although by this time the F-80 (as it came to be known in June 1948) was already considered obsolete.Service History Starting with the P-80, Lockheed's secret development work was conducted by its Advanced Development Division, more commonly known as the Skunk Works. This organization has become famous and has spawned many successful Lockheed designs, including the U-2 (late 1950s), SR-71 Blackbird (1962) and F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighter (1970s). The Skunk Works often created high quality designs in a short time and sometimes with limited resources. Today the generic term "skunk works" implies a place for the development of secret projects. Projects during the Cold War In 1954, the C-130 Hercules, a durable four-engined transport, flew for the first time. The type remains in production in 2007. In 1956, Lockheed received a contract for the development of the Polaris Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile (SLBM), this would be followed by the Poseidon and Trident nuclear missiles. During the 1960s, Lockheed began development for two large aircraft: the C-5 Galaxy military transport and the L-1011 TriStar wide-body civil airliner. Both projects encountered delays and cost overruns. The C-5 was built to unclear initial requirements and suffered from structural weaknesses, which Lockheed was forced to correct with its own money. The Tristar competed for the same market as the Douglas DC-10; delays in Rolls-Royce engine development caused the Tristar to fall behind the DC-10. Both the C-5 and L-1011 projects caused Lockheed to lose money during the 1970s. Other Lockheed designs included the F-104 Starfighter (late 1950s), the world's first Mach 2 fighter plane; jet transport; and the C-141 Starlifter and four-engined jet transports. Lockheed bribery scandals The Lockheed bribery scandals encompassed a series of illegal bribes and contributions made by Lockheed officials from the late 1950s to the 1970s. In late 1975 and early 1976, a sub-committee of the U.S. Senate led by Senator Frank Church concluded that members of the Lockheed board had paid members of friendly governments to guarantee contracts for military aircraftFJS (German language). In 1976, it was publicly revealed that Lockheed had paid $22 million in bribes to foreign officialsTime magazine in the process of negotiating the sale of aircraft including the F-104 Starfighter, the so-called "Deal of the Century". The scandal caused considerable political controversy in West Germany, the Netherlands and Japan. In the U.S. the scandal nearly led to the ailing corporation's downfall, as it was already struggling due to the commercial failure of the L-1011 airliner. Timeline * 1912: The Alco Hydro-Aeroplane Company established. * 1916: Company renamed Lougheed Aircraft Manufacturing Company. * 1926: Lockheed Aircraft Company formed. * 1929: Lockheed becomes a division of Detroit Aircraft. * 1932: Robert and Courtland Gross take control of company after the bankruptcy of Detroit Aircraft. Company renamed Lockheed Aircraft Corporation, recognizing the company's reorganization under a board of directors. * 1943: Lockheed's Skunk Works founded in Burbank, California. * 1954: First flight of the C-130 Hercules. * 1954: Maiden flight of the U-2. * 1976: The Lockheed bribery scandals. * 1977: Company renamed Lockheed Corporation, to reflect non-aviation activities of the company. * 1978: The company's Hollywood-Burbank Airport is sold to its nearby cities and becomes Burbank-Glendale-Pasadena Airport (later renamed Bob Hope Airport in 2003).History of Burbank, The Changing Face of the City, City of Burbank Website * 1985: Acquires Metier Management Systems. * 1986: Acquires Sanders Associates electronics of Nashua, New Hampshire. * 1991: Lockheed, General Dynamics and Boeing begin development of the F-22 Raptor. * 1993: Acquires General Dynamics' Fort Worth aircraft division, builder of the F-16 Fighting Falcon. * 1995: Lockheed Corporation merges with Martin Marietta to form Lockheed Martin. Divisions Lockheed's operations are divided between several groups and divisions, many of which continue to operate within Lockheed Martin.Francillon, René J. Lockheed Aircraft since 1913. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1987, pp. 47-49. ;Aeronautical Systems Group * Lockheed-California Company (CALAC), Burbank, California. * Lockheed-Georgia Company (GELAC), Marietta, Georgia. * Lockheed Advanced Aeronautics Company, Saugus, California. * Lockheed Aircraft Service Company (LAS), Ontario, California. * Lockheed Air Terminal, Inc. (LAT), Burbank, California, now Bob Hope Airport and owned by the Burbank-Glendale-Pasadena Airport Authority. ;Missiles, Space, and Electronics Systems Group * Lockheed Missiles & Space Company, Inc., Sunnyvale, California. * Lockheed Space Operations Company, Titusville, Florida. * Lockheed Engineering and Management Services Company, Inc., Houston, Texas. * Lockheed Electronics Company, Inc., Plainfield, New Jersey. ;Marine Systems Group * Lockheed Shipbuilding Company, Seattle, Washington. * Lockport Marine Company, Portland, Oregon. * Advanced Marine Systems, Santa Clara, California. ;Information Systems Group * Datacom Systems Corporation, Teaneck, New Jersey. * CADAM Inc.', Burbank, California. * Lockheed Data Plan, Inc., Los Gatos, California. * DIALOG Information Services, Inc, Palo Alto, California. * Metier Management Systems, London, England. * Integrated Systems and Solutions, Gaithersburg, MD. Product list ]] .]] A partial listing of aircraft and other vehicles produced by Lockheed. Airliners and civil transports * Lockheed Vega * Lockheed L-10 Electra * Lockheed Model 12 Electra Junior * Lockheed Model 14 Super Electra * Lockheed Lodestar * Lockheed Constellation, famous airliner * Lockheed Saturn * L-188 Electra * Lockheed JetStar, business jet * L-1011 TriStar, wide-body airliner Military transports * C-69/C-121, military transport version of the Constellation * Lockheed R6V Constitution, large transport aircraft * C-130 Hercules, medium combat transport (AC-130 gunship) (other variants) * C-141 Starlifter, long-range jet transport * C-5 Galaxy, heavy transport Fighters * P-38 Lightning, twin-engine counter-rotating propeller fighter * P-80 Shooting Star, the United States Air Force's first operational jet fighter * T-33 Shooting Star, trainer jet * F-94 Starfire, all-weather fighter * F-104 Starfighter, multi-mission fighter, the "missile with a man in it" * F-117 Nighthawk, stealth fighter * F-16 Fighting Falcon, multirole fighter (Originally General Dynamics) * F-22 Raptor, air superiority stealth fighter Patrol and reconnaissance * Lockheed Hudson, maritime patrol/bomber * PV-1 Ventura and PV-2 Harpoon, Maritime patrol/bomber * P2V Neptune, maritime patrol * P-3 Orion, ASW patrol * Lockheed U-2, reconnaissance (TR-1) * SR-71 Blackbird, reconnaissance (A-12) (M-21) (YF-12) * S-3 Viking, patrol/attack * YO-3A Quiet Star Helicopters * CL-475 * CL-595 (Model 286), Rigid-rotor helicopter * XH-51A/B, composite thrust helicopter testbed aircraft modified from the CL-595 * AH-56A Cheyenne, prototype composite thrust attack helicopter Missiles * Polaris * Poseidon * Trident Space technology * X-7 * X-17 * X-24C * Corona * Agena * Apollo Launch Escape System * Hubble Space Telescope Sea vessels * ''Sea Shadow See also * Martin Marietta * Skunk Works * Vega Aircraft Corporation References Further reading * Boyne, Walter J. Beyond the Horizons: The Lockheed Story. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1998. ISBN 0-312-19237-1. External links * Lockheed Brothers from PBS * The Jetmakers * Kakuei Tanaka - A political biography of modern Japan: "Chapter 4 The Lockheed Scandal" (The Kodama organization, a Yakuza gang, got mixed up in this scandal.) * Lockheed history on lockheedmartin.com Category:Companies established in 1912 Category:1995 disestablishments Category:Defunct aircraft manufacturers of the United States * Category:Lockheed Martin Category:Japanese political scandals Category:Lockheed Corporation Category:Companies based in Santa Barbara County Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California cs:Lockheed Corporation da:Lockheed de:Lockheed es:Lockheed Corporation fr:Lockheed Martin Corporation gl:Lockheed ko:록히드 사 id:Lockheed Corporation it:Lockheed Corporation nl:Lockheed ja:ロッキード no:Lockheed Corporation pl:Lockheed pt:Lockheed Corporation ro:Lockheed Martin fi:Lockheed zh:洛克希德公司